El sonido de los deseos
by adrySOE
Summary: Este One-shot esta participando en el concurso de fanfic navideño del grupo de Facebook "Skip beat Fandom latino" Kyoko en lugar de estar haciendo lo que usualmente hacia a finales del año se encontraba de camino a la sala de Love me, con un largo vestido rosa claro y una libreta en sus manos, "debes escribir tus mayores deseos para el año venidero" había dicho su extravagante jefe


Este One-shot esta participando en el concurso de fanfics navideños del grupo de facebook "Skip beat fandom latino", espero que les guste.

Faltaba poco para la media noche, a esas altas horas y siendo 31 de Diciembre, se suponía que debía de estar en algún santuario que estuviera atiborrado de gente, deberia de estar orando y pidiendo por el año venidero, su suerte en el trabajo, los estudios, amistades y bueno...si Dios queria y sentía una pizca de compasión hacia ella también podría pedirle un poco, aunque sea un poquito de suerte en el amor, después de todo eso es lo que haría una chica japonesa normal, de las cuales ella formaba parte si quitamos todo esto de los espíritus vengativos, el vudú, la creencia en seres místicos y...en fin...dejando todo eso de lado, Kyoko puede considerarse una adolescente normal. ¿en qué íbamos?... cierto, el punto es que Kyoko en lugar de estar haciendo lo que usualmente hacia a finales del año se encontraba de camino a la sala de Love me, con un largo vestido rosa claro y una libreta en sus manos, "debes escribir tus mayores deseos para el año venidero" había dicho su extravagante jefe, y no solo a ella claro está, porque se lo había pedido/ordenado a todas las personas presentes en la fiesta de año nuevo, y ella llevaba alrededor de casi media hora rondando por el lugar, había escrito un par de cosas pero no estaba muy segura de tener el valor de escribir otras más, su inseguridad no se lo permitía, "Quiero tener el valor de decirle a él que lo amo" ni pensarlo, el solo hecho de que pasara por su cabeza lo consideraba algo blasfemo, no importaba cuantas veces Tsuruga-san le diera esperanzas, claro que no importaba porque es de naturaleza exageradamente amable hacia personas en apuros, y por supuesto no importaba que ella supiera todos y cada uno de los secretos de él, no importaba que supiera que él siempre había sido Corn porque el aún no se lo había dicho por sí mismo, y aún menos importaba el hecho de que llamaran padre a la misma persona porque él seguramente la vería como a una hermana...probablemente.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la infame sección rosa, al entrar se topó con un gran bulto, extendido en toda su longitud en uno de los sofás, ese bulto era la razón de sus suspiros y lamentos internos, ese hombre que mantenía sus ojos verdes fuera de la visión de todo el mundo y que era considerado un ente perfecto por toda persona que no lo hubiera conocido a fondo y que ella, también lo consideraba perfecto, claro...imperfectamente perfecto, porque más que enterada estaba de sus extremos cambios de humor, de sus comentarios sarcásticos y de sus caras infantiles, porque lo que Tsuruga Ren era en realidad era un hombre con cientos de emociones vibrando a flor de piel. Una vez más suspiro, era un suspiro que sonaba más anhelante que cansado. Se sentó en el mueble junto a Ren, poniendo la libreta en sus piernas para intentar escribir...una vez más. Hasta que un deseo paso por su mente. "Quiero ser más cercana a él".

"eso está mejor"- se dijo para sí misma, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a escribirlo, una pequeña figura irrumpió en la sala.

-¡¡onee-sama!!- chillo la pequeña y Kyoko apresuradamente puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para indicar que no hiciera ruido y luego señalo a Ren, la pequeña hizo una mueca de compresión y se acercó a Kyoko.

\- ¿Qué pasa María-chan? -preguntó en voz baja.

-te estaba buscando para darte estas galletas, regalo de año nuevo, tienen un encantamiento especial para que los deseos de fin de año de la persona que la coma se vuelvan realidad, incluso le di unas a Ren-sama, y al abuelo también, solo que las de él son con una formula un poco diferente para fortalecer la salud.

-Qué lindo de tu parte María-chan, lucen deliciosas- dijo Kyoko recibiéndolas gustosa.

-bueno onee-sama, nos vemos a las 12, mientras tanto iré a darle sus galletas a papá- dijo la niña y salió corriendo de la habitación. Kyoko observo por unos segundos la puerta y luego se dispuso a comer las galletas, estaban deliciosas y muy en el fondo de su corazón deseo que de verdad funcionaran para hacer sus deseos realidad. Se sacudió las migajas y se repitió para sí misma mientras escribía

\- ¿Mogami-san? - dijo una voz somnolienta y ronca que la sobresalto - ¿Qué hora es?

\- ¿eh?, ah...son las 11:30- dijo nerviosa

-qué suerte, pensé que era más tarde- agrego frotándose un ojo

\- "menos mal no me vio escribiendo eso, gracias al cielo"- pensó aliviada.

\- ¿dijiste algo? - se giró Ren confundido

\- ¿Qué? No dije nada.

\- "juraría que ella había dicho algo"- Ren frunció el ceño mientras pensaba- "en fin, aun debo darle su regalo"

\- ¿dijo algo Tsuruga-san? - pregunto Kyoko

-no, "¿lo habré dicho en voz alta?"- pensó una vez más.

-ah, claro, jeje "¿me estaré volviendo loca?"

-...

-...

-Tsuruga-san, ¿ya escribió sus deseos?

-sí, solo un par de cosas, y ¿tú?

-Algo así, aun siento que me falta algo más.

-podría ayudarte...

\- "¡¡NO!!"- escucho Ren un poco aturdido, pero juraría una y otra vez que la boca de Kyoko no se abrió ni un milímetro- es que me da pena molestarlo con unos deseos que se supone que yo misma debo escribir, igual ya lo dejare así, es mejor que vayamos, se supone que debemos de llevar nuestras listas, vamos- dijo Kyoko tomando de la manga a Ren y comenzando a tirar de ella para luego salir apresurada mientras Ren era arrastrado por ella.

El pobre hombre que era arrastrado sin clemencia por su Kouhai soltó un sonido gutural de su garganta cuando vio el diseño del vestido de Kyoko por detrás- "¡holy s*! Tiene toda su espalda afuera, y no me quejo, pero... ¡Dios! ¡Qué sexy se ve! "- soltaron sus pensamientos

\- ¿¿¿???- Kyoko se giró con los ojos como platos hacia Ren- "Definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo"- pensó y siguió tirando de Ren hasta la sala del evento.

\- ¡Hola mis queridos! - saludo Lory desde un escenario- faltan pocos minutos para año nuevo y les pedí que escribieran sus deseos para el año venidero, cuando sean las 12 deberán de abrir los papeles con sus respectivos anhelos y gritaran a todo pulmón el más ansiado de ellos, y si entre ellos hay deseos amorosos deberán de confesarlos antes de la media noche, así podrán tomar forma en el nuevo ciclo.

\- "si, pero aquí hay algunos que quieren que tome forma, pero otra cosa"- pensó Ren mientras rodeaba a Kyoko por la cintura- "es ahora o nunca", Mogami-san, ¿podemos salir al balcón un rato? Hace mucho calor aquí- dijo y la susodicha acepto. ya en el balcón, una serie de pensamientos revoloteaban entre ellos, cosa que no sabían si eran imaginaciones suyas o...pues sí, imaginaciones porque que más podrían ser.

-Tsuruga-san, no sé si usted los estará sintiendo desde hace rato igual que yo pero...creo que me estoy volviendo loca- agrego en un susurro, cosa ante la cual Ren soltó una carcajada- ¿ve? Ahí está de nuevo, escuche a alguien decir que soy linda, eso no es posible si estamos solo usted y yo- dijo Kyoko y Ren para de reír en seco.

¿Qué dijiste?, ¿también a ti te ha pasado? - dijo y Kyoko asintió- A ver, piensa en algo que yo no sepa, algo que no sea fácil de adivinar- agrego y Kyoko volvió a asentir lentamente con rostro confundido.

\- "sé que eres Corn"- pensó mirándolo a los ojos y Ren tenso su mandíbula- ahora tu- dijo Kyoko

Ren suspiro- bien, voy con todas, "me gustas..."- pensó y Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos- "Te amo...eres hermosa...y me estas volviendo loco con ese hueco en tu espalda"- Kyoko una vez más se había quedado muda y estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar con el rostro sonrojado.

-Me estoy volviendo loca- Kyoko- no pudiste haber dicho eso- Kyoko- ¿verdad? - Kyoko- Y Escuchar los pensamientos no es posible, ¿o sí? - había comenzado a hablar sin parar con el corazón en la mano y el rostro colorado- ¿acabas de llamarme por mi nombre o es otra alucinación?

-Kyoko...

-bien, eso no fue una alucinación- dijo nerviosa

-quiero..." que me des una respuesta"- pensó Ren con sinceridad- ya nada puede ser más descabellado que esto, así que por favor...-agrego con su voz real, observando a Kyoko, la cual permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos debido al frio, sosteniéndose a sí misma en un abrazo, teniendo pensamientos negativos en su interior, pensamientos que Ren escuchaba con total claridad- solo recuerda...que yo también soy Corn...puedes, aunque no lo merezca, ¿podrías... confiar en mí? - pregunto con voz quebrada y Kyoko alzo su vista y la fijo en la de él, que en ella tenía escrita esperanzas y desilusión a la vez, y como una invitación a que su alma rota fuera sanada las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Te amo- salió forma natural, como si esas palabras las hubiera pronunciado cientos de veces en esta vida y en las pasadas y todas dirigidas a la misma persona.

Una risa jovial salió de la garganta de Ren, acompañado de un sollozo de alivio, y de forma tímida, aun temiendo a tocar terreno desconocido, Kyoko se acercó y abrazo a Ren, que seguía llorando como si el alivio comenzara a sanar su alma lastimada. Él la envolvió a ella con sus brazos y susurro un te amo. Entonces hubo silencio y no se escuchaban voces ni pensamientos.

\- ¡Onee-sama, Ren-sama! el abuelito aviso que deben entrar ya- se escuchó a María corriendo hacia ellos- ¿estaban llorando? - pregunto deteniéndose en seco.

-no es nada, María-chan...quiero preguntarte, ¿que tenían esas galletas?

\- ¿mmm? ¿qué galletas? Si hablas de las de la mesa de dulces pues lo usual- dijo la pequeña un poco confundida.

-ah, ya veo, entonces no es nada- dijo Kyoko

-adelántate María-chan, ahora vamos- dijo Ren y la niña obedeció, una vez que ella se fue escucharon una voz infantil al lado de ellos.

-El sonido de los deseos, solo se extingue cuando lo anhelado sea dicho.

\- ¿María-chan? - dijeron al unísono.

-no soy María- dijo la pequeña figura- solo me vi servido de su apariencia para cumplir mi misión como ángel guardián- dijo y una luz brillante comenzó a rodearla- Hola...Kuon- saludo una voz masculina y la luz se disipo dejando una nueva forma a la vista.

\- ¿Rick?, pero t-tu...

-lo sé, estoy muerto, considéralo un milagro de año nuevo, yo solo quería darles un empujoncito, espero que las galletas hayan sido de su gusto- dijo con una gran sonrisa- estaré vigilándote- le dijo a Ren- y por favor, cuídalo bien- agrego mirando a Kyoko y esta asintió anonadada para luego presenciar como comenzaba a desaparecer- más te vale hablar con tus padres y por favor...habla con ella, dile que aun la amo- dijo para finalmente desaparecer.

-Lo hare- dijo Ren en un susurro. Después de eso, ninguno de los dos se hicieron muchas preguntas, ya hablarían mañana sobre eso, así que mientras tanto se dedicaron a divertiste el resto de la noche como lo hacían cuando eran niños.

...fin...

De pie...Reverencia... ¡Aye sir!


End file.
